Mocha
by Zouboss
Summary: Coco was the type who flirted with everyone. It did not matter your gender, your shape, your size, she was one who could care less about those facts. The good thing was her flirts were hardly anything physical. So halfway through of being thrid years and half a year being at Shade Academy, Velvet would never have expected her flirtatious behavior to take a step further. But it did


Coco was the type who flirted with everyone. It did not matter your gender, your shape, your size, she was one who could care less about those facts. Velvet had a hard time figuring out her temamate, thanks to a simple thing like that. The Faunus never knew if her leader ever had truthful meaning other than to express her charm and playful nature.

There was a couple of times when Coco did do something that made Velvet arch an eyebrow in suspicion. Like the time when Grimm had attacked Vale and Team CFVY had to come in to rescue the first years who were struggling with the horde. After Fox had landed a deadly blow to one of the monstrous creatures, Coco walked behind the white-eyed teenager and gave him a smack on the bottom. Of course her teammate did brush it off like it was nothing but Velvet was briefly surprised. Coco hardly became physical unless she was immensely intoxicated (and how she ended in these situations was beyond the team's ideas). So watching a sober Coco Adel do this caught her off guard.

Velvet had questioned this to her male teammates a couple of times and they never seemed concerned. And it was not like they did not mind it, sometimes they did. Fox Alistair and Yatsuhashi Daichi were not the stereotypical young men who let their hormones take control of them. These were the type of people who were usually silent, calm and collected. So their answers were always a dispapointment.

Yatsuhashi would give her a shrug and Fox would reply, "It is just Coco."

The Faunus has had her fair share of flirts from the beautiful Coco also. And she would like to say possibly even more than her other two teammates. Most of the times it was winks, embrassing comments, suggestive looks but on occasional times soft brushes on her hand or a nudge to her hip was there.

So halfway through of being thrid years and half a year being at Shade Academy, Velvet would never have expected her flirtatious behavior to take a step further.

But it did.

Sometimes the perfect spots took the hardest to find the perfect angles. At least that is what Velvet learned ever since she had picked up a camera. The Faunus had to be silent and careful as she shifted around in the grass to get the shot of the pray mantis on the lush pink flower that grew between the roots of an magnificent cherry blossom.

The brunette had stopped worrying about getting dirty if it meant she could take such breathtaking shots of nature. So she was fine with the fact that her chin was mere centimeters from grazing the damp soil and her whole torso was pressing against the ground as if she had been trampled by a Goliath. If it meant to capture beauty, so be it.

She focused the lens on the body of the insect and made sure the lighting was at the right angle to make the mantis seem like it was glowing. Velevt held her breath to keep her hands from shaking. Her fingers played with the buttons on her treasured camera until she finally snapped a photo.

A breath of success let her lips and the girl sat up to sit on her behind. The bunny Faunus pressing the electronic's screen, admired her picture.

"What are you doing down there Velevt?" A voice from above startled the girl and her bunny ears lowered with slight fear.

Velvet tilted her head back to look up. Coco's face came into view to block the sun and the brunette peered over her sunglasses to get a glance at her teammate's camera.

"Oh," Velvet lent a soft smile towards her friend and took note of the coffee in Coco's hands. "Hey Coco."

The mentioned girl perked an eyebrow at the Faunus and commented, "I did not expect _you_ as the _dirty_ type."

She felt the slight heat rush to her cheeks and Velvet shook her head in light frustration. The half rabbit placed her camera in its box and strapped it around her shoulder. As she stood up, Velvet wiped the soil off her stomach and clothes then looked at Coco. "Better?"

"Much," Her team leader snikered and handed her a coffee. "Did you get a nice shot?"

"Absolutely," Velvet said and sipped the drink with a hum. "Where were you this morning? You were gone when I woke up."

Coco adjusted her shades and avoided the question, "Did I get the right flavor for you?"

Velvet narrowed her eyes for a moment. Taking note of how Coco did not reply. The Faunus took another drink and licked her lips. "No, this time you put too much creamer in it."

"Darn," Coco snapped her fingers. "I was sure I got it right this time."

"You will eventually," Velvet comforted and tucked a strand of hair away from her face. The Faunus noticed a boy around their age a little ways from them seeming to be looking for something or someone. "What did you get?"

"A mocha latte," Coco turned around to see what Velvet was looking at then looked back at her. Velvet assumed that Coco must have not known the boy judging by the lack of recognition on expression.

"Ah, I should have known!" Velvet said with a friendly tone. And took another drink from her coffee. As the liquid flowed down her throat, Velvet took note that the teenager seemed to be getting closer to them and had his focus towards Coco.

"Want a taste?"

Velvet shrugged her shoulders and nodded. She noticed that the boy definitely was heading towards them and he was only a few meters away.

"Coco the gu-!"

Her addressing the stranger was cut off as Coco's lips pressed against hers.

Velvet squeaked in surprise at the motion. Coco's tongue managed to slid across Velvet's bottom lip before the Faunus pulled back in complete embarrassment.

"Coco!" Velvet's face was covered in red as she shouted her teammate's name. "I did not mean like that!"

The boy who had just reached them, froze in his tracks and blushed at what he had just seen.

"Oh...uh..I didn't know you had a girlfriend, Coco." He muttered and rubbed the back of his neck shyly.

The short-haired brunette just grinned at him and wrapped an arm around Velvet's waist. The Faunus girl covered her face with her hands as Coco spoke.

"No worries. Just keep this a secret between us, alright pal?" Coco winked at the young man and he gulped with a nod.

Once the boy had fled from sight, Velvet mustered the strength to look up. Her cheeks were slightly pink but most of her embarrassment had subsided and was now boiling into anger.

"Coco, how could you!" The bunny girl screamed at her friend in disbelief.

Coco rose her hands in the air nonchalantly. "Look Velv, I just did not wanna turn down another sucker like him today."

 _That must have been why she was gone this morning._ Velvet thought to herself then blushed fiercely.

"That did not mean you had to kiss me!"

"It just sort of happened," Coco replied simply. "Besides it was not too bad, was it?"

"Get away from me!" Velvet flushed furiously.

Coco just chuckled and obeyed her. Her shades glinted in the sun and her teammate waved goodbye with kind nature. "See you later~!* Coco sang with a smirk.

Velvet's ears twitched and she watched her friend walk away from sight. _That girl!_ The Faunus thought to herself in disbelief. She still had a hard time figuring out what just happened. _Why is she like this?!_

But even through her anger, Velvet could not help but self-consciously lick her lips.

Velvet could taste Mocha on them.

 **AN: It is completely up to you guys on whether or not this stays a one-shot or not! I appreciate reviews and thanks lots for reading!**

 **Zouboss**


End file.
